


Keep yourself alive

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 看了悲催的澳大利亚之行后有感而发写的短篇





	Keep yourself alive

“这样终究是没有结果的。”  
John Deacon用疲倦的眼神盯着天花板，把刚整理了一半的照片随意丢在地板上。他不知道该如何评价坎坷的澳大利亚之行，他只明白他需要再一次拿起振动学的课本，尽管那是最无奈的选择。十二岁时，他懂得了通过音乐来弥补父亲离世带给他的无助感，如今看到他最爱的音乐被无知的澳大利亚DJ践踏，他发现那种的无助的感觉又回来了，更糟糕的是，他无法找到新的缓解方式。  
“照片随便扔容易丢掉。”  
Roger捡起散落的照片，将系在手腕上的红绸带扯下来刁在嘴里，转身坐到了John的身边。他的脑海中闪过很多片段，十一岁时收到小型架子鼓的喜悦，十七岁时翻唱摇滚歌曲的兴奋，二十一岁时对着Smile曾经用过的标志苦笑。母亲说她只希望他拥有快乐和幸福，他自己说音乐就是最大的快乐和幸福。现在重新回想起这句话，他认为三年前的自己就是个无知的理想主义者。  
“Brian还好吗？”  
John轻轻靠在Roger的肩膀上，他的角度刚好能看清Roger眼中的苦涩。他明白Roger其实是个心理防线很脆弱的人，那些欢乐的表现不过是一种伪装而已。  
“那个可怜的家伙，胳膊还是疼得不能动。”Roger点燃一支烟，看着一颗火星落在地上没了踪影，“我劝他不要太逞能。”  
“我昨晚去照顾Fred，他没有像前几日那样高烧不止，我松了口气。”John重新拿起Roger捡起的照片，放在手中摆弄起来，“我帮他盖好被子，正准备离开他的时候，他从身后抓住了我的手。”  
“然后呢？”Roger下意识地把话接下去，心里想得却是Brian让自己坐在床边听他讲话的情景。  
“他把我拽到床边吻了我。”John的语气很平静，像是在叙述一件很平常的事，“可能是烧没退的原因，他的舌头在发热，我感觉一股热气顺着喉咙流下去沉淀在我的左心房里。”  
“我本以为安心养病的Fred不会想这样的事情。”Roger终于拿起手中的烟用力吸了一口，浓浓的烟味呛得他直咳嗽，“但比Brian那个可怜虫好些，他昨晚一直怀疑自己，怀疑我们会因为他手臂受伤的事情抛弃他。”  
“Fred也没有多少安全感。”John一只手拖起下巴，一只手死死握住一张Freddie的单人照，“他接吻的时候舌头几乎要伸到我的喉咙里，中途我觉察到几滴液体落在我的嘴唇上。他哭了，虽然闭着眼睛，但眼泪止不住地向外流。”  
“Brian没哭出来，但我怕他哭出来。”这次是Roger躺在了John的膝盖上，“于是我跪坐在他的两腿间，俯下身主动亲吻他。他像疯了一样将我的舌头吸进他的口腔，用那条没受伤的胳膊死死搂住我的腰。我从来没有见过这个傻瓜如此迫不及待地宣誓自己的主权。”  
“因为他迫不及待地需要你。”John的手指抵在Roger的下巴上，“一吻结束后，Fred直接用力把我拉到床上，等我意识过来时，他早已从背后环住我的身体开始解我的衣服，而我转过身吻去了他眼角的泪珠。我没有反抗他，当然我也不想反抗他。”  
“没有愿意拒绝一个心里苦的人，特别是当你和他内心一样苦的时候。”Roger重新坐起来，顺手掐灭了抽到一半的烟，“随后，我在Brian面前一件一件脱下自己的衣服，那一刻我竟觉得衣服的质地出奇地柔软。他有些惊讶地望着我，可我一直用淡淡的笑容回应他，虽然下一秒我的眼泪就会从眼角淌出来。”  
“我会在他的手指碰到我的敏感点时悄悄哭出来。”John抢过Roger手里的红绸带，来来回回在手指间缠绕着，“这样他会以为那是高潮带来的泪水。他身上的任何一部分都很烫。他在我体内律动的时候，我甚至怀疑自己会在这种炽热的情欲当中蒸发。可这种醉生梦死的体验很让人着迷，我也罢，Fred也罢，我们需要在最艰难最悲痛的时候放纵自己。”  
“我们都需要放纵自己，我们。”Roger用脚碾碎了被他扔掉的烟头，“这种时候为什么不直接解开他的裤链自己坐上去。没错，我在努力地用实际行动告诉那个傻子我会永远在他身边，永远属于他。动作开始的时候我整个人仿佛被撕裂了，我想不在他面前哭都不可能。他似乎也意识到了，尽可能地用那只健康的手扶住我的臀部，开始缓缓地在我的身体里顶弄起来。我不知过了多久才从疼痛中回过神来，只记得后来他后来看着我充满兴致的样子时很惊讶，却也很满足。”  
“他也很满足，但也患得患失的。”John重新倚在Roger的肩膀上，“他用极小的声音在我耳边反反复复地说着两句话，”  
“我们会赢。别离开我。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“那傻子也这么和我说的，他可能以为我沉浸在高潮中听不到吧。”Roger轻轻地笑出声来。  
“他说的时候还会用力顶到最深处。”John有些无奈地摇摇头。  
“结束的那一刻我整个人趴在他身上，我告诉他我不忍心只让他一个人疼，我要和他一起疼。”Roger哽咽了一下，一滴眼泪落在红色的绸带上，但他马上又装出满脸笑容的模样，“我猜昨晚估计是我先睡着的，也真是难为他了。”  
“他在我体内射出后就昏昏欲睡了。我说，让他病好后给我描眉，也不知道他听到没有。”John握住Roger的手，“罢了。”

深夜，两个依旧在担心队友的青年倒在同一张床上，心不在焉地看着手中的乐谱。  
“我们是不是快要离开这该死的澳大利亚了。”Roger把乐谱摔在床上。  
“还有三天就离开。”John用余光瞟向Roger有些苍白的脸孔。  
“这将是一场解脱。不过我们迟早有一天，我们会让这些澳大利亚的土家伙服输。”  
“Keep yourself alive.”  
“Keep yourself alive. 睡吧。”


End file.
